


Recovery

by bzarcher



Series: Rising Swan (The Odette AU) [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Illness, Odette!AU, Post-Talon!Widowmaker, so bloody domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Widowmaker was never sick a day in her "life". Odette certainly never expected to be.





	

Odette had woken feeling weak, and nauseous. Her skin was covered in sweat, and she felt as if the floor was rolling and shifting as she tried to reach the bathroom.

Barely making it to the toilet before she felt a rush of sickness, her retching must have awakened Lena, because she was at her side a moment later.

“Here, luv,” she soothed, handing over a glass of water, “don’t try to drink, just rinse your mouth out.”

Odette nodded weakly, the cool water helping a bit, then spat it into the toilet, her mouth feeling less disgusting, at least.

“You just sit tight while I get Angie, ok?” She’d barely nodded when Lena had disappeared, yanking her accelerator on over her nightshirt with an electric snapping sound. The sound of a blink came through their door just before it closed, and Odette shook her head weakly before focusing on the task of making her way back to bed.

_I love you, darling, but you’re going to run straight through a wall doing that one of these days._

She’d managed to pull the covers back over herself and slipped into something close to sleep again when the door opened, and Lena was practically dragging Angela into the room, the doctor rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“-and I don’t know, it could have been something left over from those Talon bastards or did she get poisoned or some weird kill switch thing like in the Bond flick we were watching the other night or –“

“Shh! Easy, Lena. Easy. We’re here now – let me take a look.” Angela crossed to the bed, carrying a small first aid kit rather than her staff, dressed in leggings and a black t-shirt reading ‘ ** _Küß mich, ich bin deutsch!_** _’_ “When did this start, exactly?”

“I felt a bit more tired than usual last night,” Odette explained as she did her best to sit up against the headboard, “but when I woke up…I barely made it to the bathroom.”

“Mm,” the doctor hummed as she placed a strip thermometer against the former assassin’s forehead, “Oh dear. Thirty eight degrees – particularly for you, that’s quite high.” After a few careful looks at Odette’s eyes, mouth, and throat, she straightened with a frown. “Odette, do you recall getting any immunizations before you defected from Talon?”

Her only response was a shrug. “Talon was not terribly forthcoming about what any of the medical treatments or ‘adjustments’ I underwent involved.”

Angela sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “No, I suppose not.” Turning so she could look at both women, she cleared her throat. “Lena, the good news is that this is not anything that Talon did – in fact, technically their lack of action is part of the problem. The bad news, however, is that you appear to have a fairly nasty case of the flu, Odette.”

As Odette blinked at that, Angela shook her head, her voice reproachful. “I should have thought to check for indications that you’d been immunized. We’ll probably want to check over your vaccination history when you’re feeling better, just to make sure you don’t need a booster for anything else.”

Lena looked a bit less panicked as she nodded to Angela. Once the doctor had reassured her that this was (relatively) normal, she relaxed slightly, face going thoughtful. “So what do we need to do now?”

“Same as any other patient who was unlucky enough to get infected before being immunized or who wasn’t as receptive to the vaccine.” Angela began to count points off on her fingers. “Plenty of rest – and if you don’t calm down and let her rest, Lena, I swear I will make Genji chase you around the track to keep you occupied – push fluids, no alcohol, and I’ll give you some medication to take to help combat the virus and ease your symptoms.” The doctor frowned suddenly as a thought occurred to her. “I’ll also need to make sure the rest of the team was immunized properly. Until that’s confirmed, I am going to ask you to stay in your quarters, Odette. Lena already received a shot, so she won’t be at risk, but the last thing we need is a minor outbreak.”

“I don’t really feel up to leaving bed anyway,” Odette reassured her, “but something for the headache and the dizziness would be good. It…is unpleasantly similar to things I would rather not be reminded of.”

“Of course,” Angela nodded, then closed the kit bag again, “I’ll take care of that right away. For right now, just try some more water, or sucking on some pieces of crushed ice to keep you hydrated.”

“ _Merci._ ”

 _”Ist nicht_.” Angela turned, heading for the door. “Lena? Come with me and we’ll get her medicine, and you can stop in the kitchen for the ice as well.”

“Right, ok!” Lena tried to offer as reassuring a smile as she could before trotting off. “Back in a jif, luv!”

Odette just tried not to moan too pitifully before she curled back under the covers.

Angela would have been surprised to see that Lena was actually a quite thoughtful nurse – though perhaps her threat of sending the ninja after her had something to do with it. They’d ended up with Odette propped up on the couch with a few pillows and a blanket, watching old TV shows on streaming. Lena periodically reminded her to drink more water, made soup, and applied the same diligence she did to pre-flight checks as she did to the instructions Angela had written out for the medication she’d dispensed out of her pharmacy.

To her relief, Odette did find her head felt a great deal better, and her stomach settled enough to eat the bowl of chicken soup Lena had produced earlier. If she didn’t feel achy and weak when she tried to move, this would be a fairly pleasant afternoon.

“So,” Lena murmured from the other end of the couch, her hands gently massaging her lover’s feet, “I was thinking about something while we were sitting around today.”

“Mm?”

“Well, I basically emptied out my flat in the ‘Row because of the mess with PETRAS and not wanting to have Interpol kicking down my neighbor’s doors once I got spotted a few too many times on missions.”

Odette’s lips quirked up from the mug of tea she’d been slowly drinking. “You are eyecatching, _chérie._ ”

“Ha.” Lena tapped the foot she’d been holding. “C’mon, trying to get somewhere.”

“So sorry, darling. Do go on.”

“Anyway…I started subletting my flat, after that. Just moved in here, since I’m driving the bus a fair bit of the time. But I was thinking – I’m going to send off red flags if I rent or bought a place of my own…but you wouldn’t.”

“ _Je suppose…_ ” Odette hadn’t considered that, but Lena had a point. After all, the entire reason they’d constructed all those new records was to avoid Amélie’s various entanglements, and even if Interpol started putting out most wanted posters with Widowmaker’s face on them, her skin had been changed, she didn’t have the same tattoos…only their eyes and hair color were the same. Odette generally kept her hair a bit shorter these days, and already had a few sets of colored contacts. “You wouldn’t want to move out of here entirely, would you?”

“No,” Lena admitted, “that’d be a problem for all sorts of reasons. But I thought it would be nice if we found a little place we could disappear to, sometimes. A little flat across the border, or a holiday condo we could use for getaways, maybe rent it out now and then? Just be nice to have an option...something a little more permanent than just finding a hotel or a campground."

Odette thought about that while she finished her tea, her eyes not really seeing the cartoon Lena had put on for them. It really did sound nice, actually. She set the mug on the side table, then nodded to herself. “It should be somewhere warm."

Lena’s smile in response to her decision was almost as good for her aches as the soup. “Anywhere you like.”

“I think I’d like that,” Odette smiled as she leaned back a bit, “I don’t really care for the cold anymore.”

Lena laughed softly, then shifted so she could snuggle against Odette’s chest. “Yeah, I suppose not. Anyway…maybe we can talk to Winston later. See what he thinks.”

Odette nodded, her fingers settling against Lena’s waist. “ _D’accord.”_

Her eyelids dropped, and it wasn’t long before she slipped back into sleep again, the other woman’s warmth and weight providing their own reassurance.

**Author's Note:**

> Full credit where due, Dogtit did a really cute Lacroixton thing that involved Gerard and Amelie taking care of a sick Lena, and it sort of set me down the path of Lena taking care of a sick Odette. Originally much more for laughs until I realized, nah, we can make this work just fine.
> 
> Told you I wasn't done with them yet. :)


End file.
